Massage after Training
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Even the fighters need to relax after a good workout, this is no different for Shelby Marx. Rated M for obvious reasons.
**A/N: I intended to put the name of the masseur, but I leave you the surprise at the ending.**

 **...**

 **Massage after training**

 **Brooklyn, New York City  
** **Shelby Marx Apartment  
** **Friday, May 10, 2013**

After training in the afternoon, Shelby was alone in her apartment.

It was hot that day, she decided to go take a shower to cool off, even though it had already took a shower after training, it was not enough for her. After staying a while, Shelby was just masturbated while showering but without cum to the end, she was not in the mood to come of herself.

On leaving, she spent a towel around her.

She does not know what's going on with her, but she is in the mood for a massage, so she calls a home masseur who arrived some time later, ringing her door.

 **...**

 **An half hour later**

The "Pink Bull" opens the door to her masseur, a young man she knew for years but she had lost sight of. It happens with all his equipment: massage table, various oils ...

She directs him to the living room where there is enough space to install, Shelby did not bother to get dressed, she let him settle and she spins in her room. She returned in the living room a few minutes later, the table is set and he asked where is the bathroom to change.

The time he changes, she removes her towel and she lies down on the table with the stomach below.

When his massager back, he is in a bathrobe tied at the waist by a belt and barefoot, he puts a towel on her buttocks. He is coated with oil hands, he put the vial in his pocket and he comes before her. He begins his massage by the neck, then each shoulder taking care to massage her shoulder blades, he continues towards the back up often on the shoulders and waist. Shelby think he mass divinely, he puts the oil regularly in his hands.

From the other side of the table, he slightly spreads her legs to massage her calves and thighs.

When his hands arrives on her buttocks, he deviates them a little, she smiled thinking that he must have a good view of her little pink hole, he gives oil, and ground her buttocks only, he goes down his hands to her ankles, then he passes to the side to deal only her buttocks, she felt his hand go on her little hole, but he did not insist.

The champion of CFC (still in title) bites her lower lip, thinking that he must have a good view of her pussy and her ass but it's so good that she did not say anything, the situation excited her even a little. She feels his hand inside of her thighs, he spreads her buttocks, she is really sure he admires her ass and especially her little hole.

The young man continued to massage and Shelby feels that his face was close to her anus, she even feels his weight on her buttocks.

* * *

 **Later,**

Shelby takes no longer, she sighs more and more and she wants to cum, then he returns behind her, his face close to her pussy.

He asks her to turn, he coated her breasts of oil and mass her chest, giving her even more desire, he caresses her nipples harden under his touch.

He massages her tanned stomach, she feels his soft hands touch her body coated with oil, then he mass the front of each thigh, she made small movement every time he goes near her pussy, she feels his hand on this one.

She feels him insidiously his finger closer to her sex. Increasingly close to each movement back and forth from his powerful hands on her thighs. As the level of her chest, he deliberately slowed the pace to fully feel the warmth of her body. And then the inevitable, Shelby feels wet to touch sensual and tender. Feinting a repositioning, she moved slightly her pelvis, taking care to spread her thighs.

Sign of approval of the young woman to leave him all the latitude of his art.

The young man understood therefore that everything would be permitted. He realized that her body was at him. Knowing well her body, he could not help but notice that her labia were disjointed, and her small pink lips are already all wet.

It is a sign that does not deceive and, in an instant, all his scruples are swept.

To the surprise of the champion of CFC, he grabbed her buttocks with both hands, gently and firmly.

His kneading is slower and faster, she decided a gentle rocking of her pelvis to encourage him in his movement

Then, he goes to her right and he began massaging her clitoris, then he inserts a finger into her, making her spread her legs even more, it's so good that she wants he continues, he puts two fingers in her and on the other hand, he stroked the small button, Shelby did not want it to stop, her groin startled and she will come.

He passes to her left, then she runs her hand under his bathrobe, she defeated the belt. He is in short but she feels his hard cock like wood, she opened the fly to get out his cock, she takes it in her hand to masturbate him a little, then he comes up to the face of the beautiful fighter.

Without waiting, she takes it in her mouth, he removes his bathrobe and shorts. Now the young people are both naked.

She gets over on the abdomen, he passes in front her, Shelby looks up to be just at the height of his beautiful cock that she puts in her mouth and she greedily sucks. She turns again on the back to again swallow this beautiful dick, he took the opportunity to fondle her clitoris and her left breast. She said that condoms are in the bottom drawer in the bathroom, he returned moments later with his cock covered with a condom.

As much as she wants to feel it without protection in hert, Shelby is not ready to be a mother.

The young Marx puts to the side, he comes up behind her and puts his cock in her pussy, she feels in her belly and he fucks her until she comes. She gets on all fours for him to take her in doggy style and have another orgasm, he takes out his cock to get a single shot, several times.

When he is going cum, he goes out of his belly while she is recovering on the back, he removes the condom and sends all his semen on her breasts.

He kisses her on the mouth, he gets dressed and he gives her towel at Shelby, she puts her towel around her, having wiped.

Shelby smiled him sweetly and she simply said thank you in a very soft voice, he returns the smile. She puts her hand to her sex, she stroked a little mechanically, without noticing at him. She descends from the table and moves gracefully like in a dream. She looks him back with delight, wiping his hands. He turns, he stroked her shoulders slightly, she stretches like a cat that has finally got what she wanted of his cat.

"Thanks Freddie, it was divine and I am much better now" she said with a big smile on her face grateful.

 **...**

Freddie puts his material, Shelby kiss him and then she'll accompanied him in the door, she made him promise to call back to him soon.

The young woman goes to bed but tonight, she does not masturbate.

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
